Learn To Love Again
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek Morgan meets his sons new teacher Penelope Garcia, will sparks fly, will Derek and Penelope finally find true love
1. Chapter 1

Learn To Love Again-Ch 1

Derek Morgan smiled as he got out of his SUV and headed toward the schools front door, he had been gone away on a case with his team for over 2 weeks and his mother Fran Morgan Rossi had been picking up his son Hank while he was gone. He slowly headed toward Hanks classroom and grinned as he looked in and saw his son coloring.

He was so proud of his 5 year old son, he had overcome a lot in his short little life, his mother Savannah died when he was born, it had been a rough pregnancy for her and the labor was more than her body could handle. He tried to do everything he could, be everything he could for his son to make up for the fact that he didn't have a mom.

Fran was constantly telling him that he was more than enough for Hank and her grandson was always surrounded with love between her, Derek and his sisters, not to mention the team, he never lacked love or anything else he wanted or needed. He had to admit it he missed Savannah, he had loved her but it wasn't the kind of love that a woman deserved.

When he found out she was pregnant the first thing he wanted to do was marry Savannah so that his child wouldn't have to grow up without a father but Savannah didn't want to get married but she did move in with Derek. He took care of her and made sure that she got anything and everything she needed to help her through her difficult pregnancy.

His life was busy with working for the FBI and taking care of his house and his son he seldom had a free moment to do anything for himself but he was fine with that because his son was his world. Shortly after Hank was born Derek got him a puppy, a black puppy named Clooney and from the minute he met Hank was so attentive and very protective of the little boy.

As Hank grew bigger Clooney only became more protective of him and the feeling was mutual for Hank, everyday when he got home he'd change out of his school clothes and go play with Clooney until he was called to eat. After finishing with his dinner he would go play with Clooney until bath time and then Clooney was in the bathroom with him laying beside the tub while the little boy bathed.

Then he would follow along behind Hank and sit at the foot of his bed and watched as Derek tucked him in and then he would jump up beside Hank and would lay his head in the boys lap. Derek was quickly pulled from his thoughts as Hanks teacher Penelope Garcia came to the door smiling, she said, "hello Derek, how are you today"?, Derek smiled and said, "hello Ms. Garcia, I'm exhausted, just got home after being out of town for 2 weeks".

Penelope said, "please call me Penelope", Derek said, "okay Penelope" causing the beautiful blonde to smile, she said, "Hank did really good today and he got the friendship award". Derek said, "friendship award"? Penelope said, "yes, during recess one of the little girls, Abby, fell and he ran from across the playground and helped her up".

Derek beamed with pride and said, "wellllll that deserves a special celebration then", she grinned and said, "how long are you in town for"?, Derek said, "at least a week, we're on stand down". Penelope said, "good, good, ohhhh before Hank gets over here, Friday is our Halloween party and he can come in costume and I have treat bags for everybody".

Derek said, "is their anything I can do to help"?, she said, "sure, I'd love the help, thank you", Derek said, "what time is the party"?, she said, "around noon", Derek said, "is it okay if I bring something"?, she said, "sure, sure". Derek looked up as his son ran across the room to grab his coat and then run to the door squealing, "DADDYYYYYY" as he ran into his fathers arms.

Penelope smiled and said, "bye Hank I'll see you tomorrow", Hank waved and said, "byeeeeee Ms. Garciaaaaa", Derek grinned and said, "have a good night and I'll see you when I drop him off in the morning". She nodded her head and said, "have a good night Derek", he grinned and watched as she walked over to help the other students grab their things and get ready to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Learn To Love Again-Ch 2

The next couple of days flew by with Derek getting to spend some much needed and missed time with his son, he would get up and get Hank ready for school. He would take him to school and then head to the BAU to spend time with the rest of the team and working on paperwork until it was time to go get his little son Hank.

Derek would then either treat his son to dinner or would go home and prepare something for them to eat, they would then play with Clooney and watch a little tv before time for his bath. After his bath was story time and then Derek would tuck his son in and kiss him on the forehead and tell him he loved him.

He so loved spending time with his son and when he was away on a case he would call his son and face time with him every chance he got, he knew that Hank was safe with his mom and sisters but that didn't stop him from missing his son and wanting to be with him. Today was Friday and Hank was so excited because he got to go to school in his costume.

Derek let him pick out his own costume and he decided he wanted to be a vampire, his aunts Deso and Sarah helped him get ready for school that morning and when they were done he looked amazing. Hank giggled as Derek said, "ohhhhh you look so scarey", Sarah said, "good that's the look we were going for wasn't it Hank"?, the little boy high fived his aunts and hugged them before they left.

Hank looked up at his daddy and said, "you coming today daddy"?, Derek tapped the end of his sons nose and said, "of course I am", making the little boy smile and clap his little hands. Derek said, "daddy's gonna drop you off at school and then run a few errands and I promise if we don't get called away on a case I'll be there for your party today".

Hank grinned and said, "kayyyy daddy" as he ran to get his stuff so he wouldn't be late for school, as Derek watched his son gather his stuff he couldn't help but smile with pride as how much his little boy had grown. As he ran by his dad he said, "come on dadddddddd" and Derek shut the door and said, "coming buddy, coming" as he headed down the steps right behind is son.

When they pulled up in front of the school and parked Derek got out and walked around to the passenger side of the truck and helped Hank get his stuff together for the Halloween party. As they headed toward the door Derek turned around when he heard JJ say, "looking good Hank", the little boy said, "thanks aunt JJ".

Derek turned to see Henrys costume and said, "ohhhhh Henry you look awesome", JJ said, "Reid wanted to make sure that Henrys mummy costume looked very authentic". Derek shook his head and said, "leave it to pretty boy", JJ smiled and said, "I know, right" as they continued their way toward the front door of the school.

JJ looked at Derek and said, "you coming to the party later"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "that's the plan, well if we don't get called away on a case", JJ said, "I hear ya, me and Em are coming to, both Jack and Henry are having parties and we agreed to help". Derek said, "after I drop Hank off I've got a few errands to run and pick up a few things for the party and then I'll be back".

When they got to the end of the hall JJ said, "have fun Hank", Hank said, 'thankkssssss" Derek looked at Henry and said, 'have fun today buddy", Henry said, "thanks uncle Derek" as JJ and Henry went left and Derek and Hank turned right. When they got to his classroom Derek helped him carry his stuff into the room and over to the table where all the other supplies were laying.

Penelope turned around and said, "ohhhh Hank you look spookyyyyyy" and the little boy said, "fank you", Derek smiled when he saw her dressed up like a fairy princess. She had the tiara, the beautiful dress and she even had the glass slippers. Derek said, "you look beautiful Ms. Garica", Penelope said, "please call me Penelope and thank you".

Derek said, "I have a few errands to run and a few things to pick up for the party but I'll be back around noon", Penelope said, "okay, see you then" and she turned around to head across the room but she turned around and said, "ohhh and parents can dress up if they want". Derek said, "thanks, I might just surprise you", Penelope grinned and said, "I can hardly wait" as she walked over to help one of the students.

Derek dropped to his knees and said, "daddy will see you later buddy, be good and have fun", the little boy wrapped his arms around his daddys neck and said, "kay daddy, love you". Derek said, "daddy loves you to buddy", he then watched as Hank ran across the room to join some of his buddies and after watching his son for a few seconds he stood up and took one final glimpse at the fairy princess that was quickly winning his heart.

He walked to the door and sighed happily, as he headed up the hall a smile covered his face as he realized how he was going to dress for the party


	3. Chapter 3

Learn To Love Again-Ch 3

Derek stood in front of the mirror and said, "not bad if I do say so myself", he grinned and said, "you've never gone this gaga over somebody like this before Morgan you act like a high school boy on his first date". He blew out a deep breath and said, "just calm down and have fun today and who knows maybe today will lead to an actual date with the blond goddess".

He took one final glance at his costume and said, "you can do this, you can do this" before he turned around and headed out of the bedroom, as he went down the staircase he smiled. He was smiling because he was going to get to see Penelope again, Penelope took over for Hanks original teacher when she accepted another job out of town.

Derek had never met her before the other day and now that he has he can't wait to see her again, he put his keys into his pocket and opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. After locking the door he headed down the steps and toward his truck, he climbed in and started the engine, as he pulled away from the curb he laughed and said, "this is going to be fun".

A few minutes later he was pulling up in front of the school, he got out and grabbed the treats he'd bought for Hanks classmates and headed inside, as he stepped through the front door to the school he heard it, he heard her laugh. He stopped and listened to it and he couldn't help but laugh to, he had no idea what she was laughing at and it didn't matter, he grinned and shook his head as he headed down the hall toward his sons classroom.

When Derek stepped up in front of the classroom door he grinned as he watched Penelope as she played with Hank, she was so good with him and he was loving every minute of this time with his teacher. Derek raised his hand and knocked, Penelope turned around and said, "ahhhh Mr. Morgan, come in, come in", Derek walked in and said, "please call me Derek".

She nodded her head and said, "as long as you call me Penelope", he put the treats down on the table and said, "deal", she grinned and said, "niceeeeee costume, I love it". Derek said, "I have to admit something", she leaned in and said, "ohhhh a secret, dish it to me", Derek laughed and said, "I haven't dressed up since I was like 12 or 13 years old and that was a longggggg time ago".

Penelope said, "I dress up occasionally but I have to admit that today has been a lot of fun and the kids really seem to like dressing up in costume", Derek said, "I know Hank does". Penelope looked over her shoulder and said, "alright it's almost time for the party so everybody needs to finish up with their turkeys soon", the kids all looked up and smiled at her before returning their attention to their art projects.

Derek said, "so how's he doing, really"?, Penelope said, "ohhh he's an amazing little boy and he's adjusted really well to me being his new teacher", Derek nodded his head and said, "he loves you, he thinks you're great". Penelope smiled and said, "awwwwww really"?, Derek said, "yep really and I think he's right, I think you're pretty amazing yourself".

Penelope said, "well thank you Derek", he said, "you're very welcome Penelope", one of the students called her name and she said, "it's almost time for the party, do you care to open the cookies and uncover the food while I go over here". Derek said, "it would be my honor malady", she laughed and said, "thank you kind sir" he grinned and then watched as she turned around and watched her walk away.

His heart was racing and he whispered, "ohhh yeah, you've got it bad" as he started uncovering the food


	4. Chapter 4

Learn To Love Again-Ch 4

The party was in full swing and Derek and Penelope were sitting at the table with the kids, they were all having an amazing time, they were laughing, eating and playing. Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of Penelope, she was so beautiful, so enchanting and it had been a long time since he'd been attracted to anybody.

Penelope was listening to him telling stories about when he was little, she threw her head back and laughed and then said, "are you serious, they still send your mom Christmas cards"?, Derek said, "I'm serious". She put her hand on his and said, "I can imagine little Derek and I bet Hank looks a lot like you did when you were his age".

Derek said, "he does, I have pictures of myself when I was his age and we're the same", Penelope grinned and leaned in and said, "you're both so handsome". Derek said, "thank you malady", she said, "ohhh you are very welcome kind sir", Derek said, "I have something that I'd like to ask you". She said, "well I'm all ears Derek, all ears".

He felt his heart racing and said, "I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go out with me sometime, I mean is that allowed"?, she swallowed her punch and said, "it is allowed and yes, yes I'd love to". He grinned and said, "really"?, she put her hand on his and said, "yes really, count me in on that, I'd love to get to know you better Derek".

Derek said, "and I'd love to get to know you better to Penelope", she smiled and blushed and said, "I've never felt this way about a parent of one of my students before, well about anybody". Derek said, "well I haven't felt his way about anybody in a long long time, well since Savannah", Penelope said, "are you sure you're ready to" and he quickly said, "YES".

The kids all looked at him and he grinned and shoved a cookie into his mouth, Penelope laughed and said, "is everybody having a good time"?, the room was filled with everybody saying, "YEAHHHHHH". She said, "good, good" and then everybody's attention then went back to the food on the table in front of them and Derek said, "nice save, thank you".

Penelope said, "you're very welcome", Derek said, "when would you like to go out on our first date"?, Penelope said, "first date"?, he said, "yes hopefully the first of many many more to come". Penelope said, "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot", Derek said, "if I'm still in town tomorrow night would you like to maybe come over to our house for dinner"?, she said, "ohhh, well if I'm going to be having dinner with both handsome Morgan men I'd love to".

Derek said, "yes mam you will be dining with both of us", she said, "sounds good, I can hardly wait", he said, "me either" before their attention then went back to the playing kids. When the party was over Derek was helping Penelope clean up while Hank sat coloring quietly at his desk, Derek glanced at his son and then at Penelope and said, "somebody is exhausted".

Penelope said, "awwww bless his little heart, he looks worn out", Derek said, "he'll be asleep before ya know it if I don't get him out of here and wake him up" as he tossed the last of the trash into the can. She said, "thank you again for everything", he leaned in and said, "no thank you", she said, "what are you thanking me for Derek"?, he said, "for agreeing to come over for dinner tomorrow night".

He said, "do you know our address"?, she said, "it's in my records", Derek said, "if something happens and we go out of town on a case I'll call you", she nodded her head and said, "sounds good, but, wait do you have my number"?, he said, "uhhhh no". She laughed and picked up a piece of paper and pen and wrote it down and handed it to him.

He said, "thank you", she said, "you're very welcome", Derek said, "buddy you ready to head home"?, Hank nodded his head and said, "yeppppp", he walked up to Penelope and said, "byeeeeeeeee". Penelope said, "bye sweetie, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow", Hank said, "awight" and he waved as he slid his little hand in his daddys.

Derek said, "buddy what would you think about Pe I mean Ms. Garcia coming over for dinner tomorrow night, would you like that"?, he smiled and said, "yeahhhhhhhhh, pweaseeeeeeee". Penelope said, "now how could I refuse two such handsome men"?, Derek grinned and said, "hopefully you can't", Penelope said, "I'll see you both tomorrow, have a good night".

Derek walked to the door and turned around and said, "have a good night Penelope", she sighed and said, "you to Derek" and she stood there watching as Derek and Hank walked hand in hand out of the room and up the hall until they disappeared out of sight around the corner. She blew out a deep breath and said, "ah yeah girl you're falling hard and fast" before grabbing her things and heading home to get some rest after a long and eventful day.


	5. Chapter 5

Learn To Love Again-Ch 5

The next day flew by and thankfully the team didn't get called away on a case, Derek smiled as he laid the last of his paperwork in the file and put it down on his desk. He sighed and said, "it's time to get out of here and get home and get ready for our night together with Penelope", as he stood up and pushed his chair up under his desk.

As he started across the room toward his door Reid stepped up and said, "hey we're all heading out for a drink wanna come with"?, Derek put his jacket on and said, "sorry pretty boy no can do". Reid said, "ohhhh do you have a date"?, he said, "as a matter of fact I do", Reid said, "ohhhh who with"?, Derek said, "Penelope Garcia, Hanks teacher".

Reid smiled and said, "she's a nice lady, we like her", Derek said, "you know her"?, Reid said, "of course we know her, she's a member of the PTA with me, Jayje and Emily". Derek said, "she's coming over tonight for dinner so I've got to get home and get things ready", Reid said, "do you need us to keep Hank"?, Derek said, "no, but thanks, the three of us are going to have dinner together".

Reid said, "have fun and of course you know I'm gonna want details tomorrow, right", Derek laughed and said, "of course pretty boy, of course" as the two friends walked out of Dereks office and headed toward the elevator to join the rest of the team. They all rode down in the elevator together and as the doors opened Emily said, "you coming with us Derek"?, Reid said, "nope he's not coming, he's got a date".

Dave said, "hubba hubba", Derek laughed and said, "that's right, I have a date and it's with Hanks teacher Penelope Garcia", JJ smiled and said, "she's a wonderful lady, you two will make a great couple". Derek said, "I think so to Jayje" as he walked toward his truck, as he climbed in and pulled out of the parking garage Emily said, "ohhhhh yeah, he's smitten".

On the way home Derek stopped and picked up a few things for dinner and some roses for Hank to give to Penelope before heading home, he got home and his mom and Hank were in the living room watching a cartoon. Derek walked into the house and said, 'I'm homeeeee", Hank jumped down and went running through the house and said, "daddyyyyyyyyy".

Derek put the groceries down and picked up his son and said, "hi buddy", Hank said, "hiiiiiiii daddy", Derek said, "did you remember that Ms. Garcia is coming over for dinner tonight"?, Hank said, "me membered daddy, me membered". Fran said, "that's all he's talked about since we got home", Derek said, "thanks for picking him up for me today momma".

She said, "not a problem honey, now is their anything else I can do to help you before I go"?, he said, "welllllll do you think you could fix your" and Fran said, "the double chocolate chip brownies are already in the kitchen". Derek kissed her cheek and said, "thanks momma", she said, "no problem honey soooo what are you fixing for dinner"?, he said, "well I'm planning on fixing chicken Alfredo, salad and bread for me and Penelope and Hank wants to try it but I'm gonna play it smart and fix him a hot dog and fries to just in case he doesn't like it".

Fran said, "good idea baby boy, good idea", Fran hugged her son and grandson and said, "have fun tonight and of course you know I'm gonna want details about tonight, right"?, he laughed and said, "yes mam". Fran walked toward the door and waved and said, "good night my loves", Hank and Derek smiled and waved and Hank said, "nighttttttt nighttttttttt nana".

Derek looked down at Hank and said, "you wanna help daddy fix dinner"?, the little boy nodded his head and said, "uh huh" and then Derek said, "alright then let's get this party startedddddd" as the two Morgan men headed through to the kitchen to fix dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Learn To Love Again-Ch 6

Penelope was nervous as she pulled up in front of Derek and Hanks house, she felt her heart racing as she got out of the car and headed up the path that led to their front door. As she looked around she couldn't help but smile because everything was so beautiful, the front porch was covered with the most amazing furniture.

At the end of the porch was a swing, she could imagine Derek and Hank spending many a hot summer day enjoying themselves in that swing as the days passed. She stopped in front of the door and raised her hand to knock, it wasn't long before the door opened and standing in front of her was the two handsome Morgan men.

Derek said, "come in beautiful, come in" as him and Hank stepped aside, Derek said, "did you have any trouble finding us"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "nope, not at all". As they walked into the living room Derek leaned down and whispered something to Hank before following Penelope through the house, when they sat down Derek said, "dinner is almost ready".

Penelope said, "it smells amazing", Derek said, "I hope you like chicken Alfredo", she said, "like it, I love it", Derek grinned and said, "it's my mommas recipe", Penelope grinned and said, "I can't wait to try it". Hank walked into the room with the flowers in his hand, he walked them over to Penelope and she said, "awwww are these for me"?, Hank nodded his head and said, "uh huh, fank you for coming".

Derek grinned and said, "yes, it's not often that we're blessed with such beautiful company", Penelope blushed and said, "thank you for inviting me", Derek sighed happily and then stood up and said, "I'll go check on dinner". Penelope smiled as she looked around the room, everything was decorated so nicely and looked so beautiful.

She got up and walked over to the fireplace and touched the mantle are and said, "you have a beautiful home Hank", the little boy smiled and said, "fank you", she looked down at the little boy and said, "you are such a little gentleman". Derek stepped into the room and said, "dinner is served", Penelope looked down at Hank and smiled as he put his little hand in hers and led her toward the dining room.

Derek grinned as Hank pulled out Penelopes chair for her, she said, "thank you", he said, "you welcome" as she scooted her chair up under the table and then sat down in his seat beside her. Derek joined them at the table and said, "alright how's ready to eat"?, Hank and Penelope in unison said, "meeee" and then everybody laughed.

The trio spent the next half an hour eating the delicious food and Derek said, "and I have double chocolate chip brownies for dessert", Penelope said, "I'm stuffed, I couldn't eat another bit". Derek said, "maybe later", she nodded her head yes as they all stood up and headed back into the living room, when they got back to the couch Derek said, "so what do you think of Casa Morgan"?, Penelope said, "it's beautiful".

Derek said, "how about I take you on a tour"?, she said, "I'd like that" as they got up and all three headed through the house, as they went from room to room they got more beautiful. The woodworking was so beautiful, whoever did it knew what they were doing and took the time to do it right", when they stopped out in the hall in front of Hanks room Penelope said, "who did the carpentry work"?, Derek smiled proudly and said, "I did".

Penelope said, "I'm very impressed, you did an amazing job", he said, "thank you", Derek said, "this is Hanks room", she stepped inside and looked around and said, "it's beautiful". She walked over to the bookshelf and said, "did you make this"?, he said, "I did, do you like it"?, she said, "I love it and it's filled with a lot of great books".

Derek said, "Hank loves to read so the team and my mom and sisters keep him lots of books", Penelope said, "he is a great reader and for a boy so young that's a great thing". Derek said, "we have one room left, my room", he then looked at Hank and said, "do you want to go with us buddy"?, he shook his head and said, "no, can I read"?, he rubbed the top of the little boys head and said, "you sure can".

Penelope and Derek then watched as he ran over and grabbed a book and then climbed up onto his bed and opened the book and started reading, as they stepped into the hall Penelope said, "he's an amazing little boy". Derek said, "thank you, I think so to", when they walked into the final room on the tour Derek said, "and this is my room".

She looked around and said, "ohhhh it's so comfy and that fireplace, ohhhhh I just love that", he said, "it feels so good on a cold morning to just lay here and feel the warmth". She grinned at him and said, "I bet it does", she walked over and looked out the window and said, "the view from here is so beautiful", Derek walked over beside her and said, "the view from here is pretty good to".

She blushed and said, "thank you", he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "no thank you", she said, "for what"?, he said, "for being so beautiful" and then his lips descended on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Learn To Love Again-Ch 7

As they pulled apart he said, "oh I'm so sorry", she said, "don't be, I'm not", Derek said, "you're not"?, Penelope touched his face and said, "I'm not sorry, not sorry at all". She looked into his eyes and said, "I've wanted to do that ever since the first time I saw you", he gave her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "really"?, she said, "really".

Derek said, "you're so beautiful, how is it that you're not married"?, Penelope said, "I just haven't found my mister right I guess", Derek grinned and said, "that's good news for me". Penelope and said, "for me to because God sent me you" as she pulled him down into another passionate kiss, Derek moaned against her lips as she deepened the kiss.

Their tongues battled for control until they pulled apart when Hank said, "daddyyyyyyyyyy", Derek said, "excuse me", she nodded her head and watched as he walked out of the room. Derek walked into his sons room and said, "what's up buddy"?, Hank said, "I wike having her here", Derek smiled and said, "me to buddy, me to" and Hank smiled happily.

After a few seconds he said, "you wike her daddy"?, Derek said, "I do buddy, I really do", he took a deep breath and simply said, "good" and then turned his attention back to his book. Derek grinned and said, "I'm going to go back to Ms. Garcia, okay"?, he said, "okay daddy" without looking up from his book and Derek laughed as he got up and headed back to rejoin Penelope.

When he walked back into his room he saw Penelope standing over by the fireplace, he said, "is everything okay"?, she said, "huh"?, he said, "is everything okay"?, she said, "yeah, yeah, everything is fine". Derek said, "Hank wanted to tell me that he liked having you here", Penelope said, "really"?, he nodded his head and said, "really and you know what"?, she said, "what"?, he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I like having you here to".

She sighed and said, "and I like being here with you and Hank", Derek leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, Penelope said, "is this happening to fast"?, Derek said, "I don't think so, I think we've waited long enough". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I'm falling in love with you and Hank Derek", he smiled and said, "that's good because I'm falling in love with you to" as his lips were once again on hers.

They pulled apart a few minutes later gasping for air, she rested her forehead against his and said, "we better get out of this room", he licked his lips and said, "yeah we better before I throw you on that bed and make love to you all night". She sighed and said, "I'd like that but not with your son in the other room", he winked at her and said, "I hear ya baby girl, I hear ya".

Penelope said, "baby girl"?, Derek said, "it's one of the many nicknames I'll be calling you", she said, "well that's fine hotstuff", he laughed and said, "hotstuff huh"?, she said, "ohhh yes and I'll call you angel fish, sugar shack just to name a few". Derek kissed her lips one final time and said, "come on sweetness" as they intertwined fingers and headed out of the room.

They spent the rest of the evening watching a movie with Hank and then after the movie was over Penelope and Derek walked her to her car where the happy couple shared a few more kisses before she climbed into her car and headed home. As Derek watched her car pull away from the curb he smiled and waved and knew that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


	8. Chapter 8

Learn To Love Again-Ch 8

The next day at work all Derek could think about was Penelope, she was so beautiful and so amazing with both him and Hank, she was the perfect woman for him. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his office door, he looked up and said, "come in", the door opened and one of his best friends and teammates Reid walked in.

Derek said, "hey pretty boy", Reid sat down across from him and said, "hey yourself", Derek said, "do we have a case"?, Reid shook his head and said, "nope, I just wanted to come in and talk to my homey". Derek laughed and said, "your homey huh"?, Reid crossed his legs and said, "yep, I wanted to see how things went last night".

Derek sighed before saying, "things went amazingly well", Reid said, "good, good", Reid said, "so I take it Hank likes having her there"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "he does and so do I". Reid said, "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time", Derek said, "and I haven't been this happy not for a long long time Reid and it feels good but it's scary to".

Reid said, "that's normal to be excited and scared with a new relationship starts", Derek said, "it is"?, Reid said, "it is, I was a nervous wreck when my relationship with Jayje started I know you haven't forgotten". Derek said, "no, no I haven't but you and JJ are perfect together", Reid said, "we are and so are you and Penelope" and both men smiled.

Derek looked at his friend and said, "we're suppose to go out tonight for dinner and dancing if we're still in town and not away on a case", Reid said, "well fingers crossed that we don't get called out". Derek grinned and said, "from your lips pretty boy, from your lips", Reid said, "sooooo were do you plan on taking Penelope on your date"?, he said, "Antonios".

Reid said, "niceeeee but how did you get a reservation the waiting list is like a month long", Derek said, "well Antonio told me that anytime I needed to get in to just call him and he'd make room soooo". Reid said, "so you called this morning and talked to him and he made room for you and your beautiful date for tonight"?, Derek grinned and said, "yep".

At school the kids were watching a movie and she was deep in thought, she was thinking about last night and her amazing time with Derek and Hank, she loved spending the night with those two handsome men. Her mind drifted back to the house tour, especially the stop in Dereks bedroom and those amazing kisses that the two of them shared.

She touched her lips and smiled because she could still feel his lips on hers and she couldn't wait until their date tonight, she couldn't wait to be alone with Derek tonight to see what happened. Penelope was pulled back to reality when she heard the sound of her class clapping their little hands, she got up and said, "that was a great movie wasn't it"? and the kids all said, "YEAHHHHHH" in unison.

Penelope said, "alright how about we work on our art projects and then go outside for recess"?, the kids all nodded their heads yes and then got up and walked over to the art station and grabbed their projects and headed back to their desks. She shook her head and said, "snap out of it Garcie you've still got several hours left before you see Derek again".

Her full attention then went back to her students as they started working on their art projects


	9. Chapter 9

Learn To Love Again-Ch 9

Penelope Garcia walked through her front door and toed off her shoes, she then looked at her watch and said, "get a quick bubble bath and get dressed because Derek will be here in less than an hour". She headed down the hall toward her bathroom and turned the water on in the tub and poured some of her favorite bubble bath into the tub.

She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the tub, as she sat down she said, "this feels amazinggggg", she sat back in the tub and as the water surrounded her she sighed happily and closed her eyes. About half an hour later after finally deciding what dress she wanted to wear Penelope walked out of her bedroom fully dressed and ready to go.

Her dress was a black strapless number and she hoped that Derek liked it, she blew out a deep breath and said, 'this date is going to be different because you will be alone with no Hank as a buffer". She smiled and said, "you like him, no, scratch that you are falling head over heels in love with this handsome man.

She was pulled back to reality when somebody knocked on her door, she smoothed out her dress and walked to the door, when she opened the door she saw the handsome smiling face of the one and only Derek Morgan. He said, "you look amazing sweetness" as he leaned in and gently kissed her lips, as they pulled apart she said, "do you like the dress"?, he said, "I love the dress, it hugs your body in alllllll the right places".

Penelope smiled and said, "you look mighty handsome yourself", he said, "why thank you", she said, "where's Hank tonight"?, Derek said, "he's spending the night with my mom and step father". Penelope said, "he really is such a sweet little boy", Derek said, "thank you", she said, "any time hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "are you ready to go baby girl"?, she said, "I am".

Derek held out his arm and she looped hers through his and grinned as the two of them headed toward her front door, they stepped out into the hall and she shut and locked her door before they headed up the hall toward the elevator. As the elevator doors closed Derek leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "woman I do believe that you're trying to kill your man".

Penelope said, "not kill, just please hotstuff, just please", he kissed the other shoulder and said, "woman that dress is driving me crazy" as he felt himself growing painfully hard for her. She turned around to face him and said, "well then after dinner we'll have to do something about that won't we"?, he kissed her lips and said, "woman I love the way you think".

The ride to Antonios didn't take long and soon they were following the waitress toward their table, he pulled out her chair and she smiled and said, "thank you Derek", he winked at her and said, "anything for you Penelope". He sat down beside her and the waitress handed them their menus and said, "what can I get you both to drink"?, Derek said, "a beer for me please" and Penelope said, "red wine please".

She said, "I'll be right back with your drinks", after she walked away Derek reached across the table and took her by the hand and said, "I've been so anxious about this date tonight". Penelope said, "a good anxious or bad anxious"?, he said, "ohhhh good anxious, definitely good", she said, "since we're being honest I've been looking forward to tonight myself".

Derek brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "oh you have huh"?, she licked her lips and said, "I couldn't keep you off of my mind all day", Derek smiled and said, "same here, you were constantly in my thoughts". Penelope smiled and said, "well that's definitely a good thing", he grinned happily at her and said, "definitely a good thing".

The waitress brought their drinks over to the table and said, "have you decided what you'd like"?, Derek said, "I'll have a porter house medium well and a baked potato please". She looked at Penelope and said, "and you mam"?, she said, "I'll have the shrimp scampi please and a small garden salad with French dressing", the woman took their menus and said, "I'll put your orders in and be back with them as soon as possible".

As she walked away Derek said, "would you like to dance while we wait", he held his hand out and she put hers in his and said, "I'd love to" as he led her to the center of the huge dance floor. The music started and he pulled her into his arms and held her close as they started dancing their way across the room, the closer he held her to his body the better he liked it.

Penelope wrapped her arms around him and said, "this feels like heaven", Derek said, "it should because you're my angel", he then leaned down and claimed her lips with his.


	10. Chapter 10

Learn To Love Again-Ch 10

They spent the next hour or so laughing, eating and talking as they enjoyed a delicious meal as they got to know each other a little better. Derek listened as she talked about the death of her parents by a drunk driver when she was only 18 years old and how she blamed herself.

He learned of how her brothers treated her and how after their parents death and how they still haven't been in contact with her, she missed them but seemed completely satisfied and happy with her life. Penelope had learned how Derek lost his father when he was around 9 years old.

Her heart broke for him because she knew how if felt to lose a father but she was proud of the amazing man he was today, he was a strong man and a man that was quickly winning her heart. By the time dinner was over she was falling harder for the handsome man in front of her.

Derek put his hand on the small of her back as they walked toward the exit, once they got outside she noticed a beautiful park across the street. She looked up at Derek and said, "since it's such a beautiful night how about a walk in the park"?, Derek smiled and said, "anything for you baby girl".

He held out his arm and she looped hers through his as they walked across the street, as they started walking up the path she sighed happily and said, "tonight has been amazing". Derek glanced over at her and said, "it has sweetness, it has", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I loved spending the evening with you".

Derek said, "and I've enjoyed spending it with you", she smiled and said, "I was so afraid that you and your team would be called away on a case". Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "I was holding my breath about that to but thankfully everything worked out in our favor tonight".

Penelope said, "Derek I" and he stopped walking and turned to face her and said, "what's wrong"?, she looked up at him and said ,"I don't want this evening to end". He caressed her cheek and said, "neither do I baby girl", she sighed happily and said, "what are we going to do about that"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I have a few ideas".

She grinned and said, "you do huh"?, he said, "I do", she wrapped her arms around him and said, "and what ideas might those be angel fish"?, he held her close and said, "I want to take you back to my house and make slow, passionate love to you all night long, I want to show you how much I want and desire you".

Penelope felt her heart racing as he said, "I want to fall asleep with you wrapped in my arms and wake up the same way", she nodded her head and said, "I want that to Derek, I soooo want that". Derek leaned down and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart she said, "take me home and make love to me Derek".

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and said, "your wish is my command", he kissed her lips one final time before they turned around and headed back toward his truck. As he opened the passenger side door he couldn't help but smile, he was smiling because he was going to do what he'd dreamed about doing since the first time he laid his eyes on her, he was going to spend the night making love to her and making her his in every way.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter contains sexual content

Learn To Love Again-Ch 11

They stumbled through Dereks front door and then Derek kicked the door shut with his foot before they stumbled against the living room wall. Derek quickly pulled her coat off and tossed it on the couch, he then leaned down and kissed the valley between her perfect breasts.

She threw her head back and moaned his name as he kissed his way up to the curve of her neck and then up to her perfect and waiting lips. Penelope wrapped her arms around Dereks waist and pulled him as close as she could get, she then moaned in appreciation as he thrust his tongue I inside her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for several seconds before she pulled away and said, "now Derek, make love to me now", he picked her up and tossed her onto his shoulder as they started toward the stairs. She giggled and said, "you're gonna hurt yourself, put me down".

He swatted her butt and said, "hush you and let your man carry you", she grinned as they topped the staircase and then headed down the hall toward his bedroom. When they stepped through the door he gently put her down on the floor and reached around and unzipped her dress.

As it slid down her body he moaned in appreciation and as it puddled at her feet he said, "perfection" before claiming her lips with his in a fiery kiss. Penelope wasted no time in getting his belt out of his pants, she then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and slid them down over his hips.

When his massive erection sprang free she smiled and said, "is all of that for me"?, he took a deep breath and said, "every inch baby girl, every inch". He stepped back and yanked his shirt off and tossed it on the floor before he slid his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slid them down over her hips.

Penelope climbed into the middle of his bed and said, "make love to me Derek", he then joined her on the bed where they shared several passionate kisses as he climbed between her creamy thighs. As he slid inside her she gasped and then wrapped her legs snuggly around his hips.

Once he was fully inside her he stilled, allowing her time to adjust to his girth, when she was ready she wiggled her hips and he started sliding slowly in and out of her. The large bedroom quickly filled with their moans and groans of passion as they met each other thrust for thrust as they worked together to bring each other a passionate release.

Derek couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't believe that hew as making love to this amazing woman, he had dreamed of being with a woman like her and now he was. Penelope raked her nails up and down Dereks back as he made slow and passionate love to her.

Every touch, every kiss, every thrust was bringing them both closer and closer to release, Derek smiled against her lips sometime later as he felt her tightening up around him. A few hard, deep thrusts later they both exploded in pleasure as wave after passionate wave of pleasure rolled over them.

Before collapsing beside her on the bed he kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she then rolled onto her side and laid her head on his chest and laid her arm across his stomach and said, "I love you to". He kissed the top of her head and said, "that was amazing, I never dreamed it could be like that".

Penelope said, "me either, that was so amazing, better than I ever dreamed it could be", she kissed him gently on the lips and said, "thank you". He said, "for what"?, she said, "for loving me", he kissed her passionately and rolled her onto her back and slid back inside her as round two of many of passionate lovemaking started for the new lovers.


	12. Chapter 12

Learn To Love Again-Ch 12

The next morning Penelope woke up wrapped in the arms of Derek Morgan, she smiled as she relaxed against his muscular chest. As she laid there memories of last night filled her memory, the delicious meal, the dancing, the kissing, ohhhh those kisses.

The amazing kisses that led to one of the best nights of her life, a night filled with passionate lovemaking with the man of her dreams. She grinned as she felt a set of warm lips on her neck, she then heard him whisper, "good morning to you my beautiful baby girl".

Penelope looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he kissed her lips gently and said, "you already have sweetness, you already have". As he held her in his arms he still couldn't believe what an amazing night they had, they spent the night, kissing, touching and exploring each others bodies as they made love all night.

Derek stretched and said, "woman you wore me out last night", she said, "and you Adonis you kept me pretty busy to", he winked at her and said, "I aim to please". She rolled over onto her side and said, "ohhhh trust me my vision you did, you so definitely did" as she claimed his lips with hers.

Penelope sighed happily and said, "sooooooooo what's on the agenda for today"?, Derek said, "what would you like to do, momma and Dave are keeping Hank until this afternoon soooooo I'm all yours". She said, "well since you're all mine how about we take a longggggg hotttttt shower"?, Derek said, "and be dirtier than we were when we went in"?, she laughed and said, "of course".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", she threw the covers back and stood up, he said, "woman you are so sexy, do you know what I want to do to you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "if you can catch me, you can have me".

Derek said, "oh really"?, she started stepping back and said, "yeppppppp", he threw the covers back and said, "I'm gonna get you baby girl". She giggled and said, "catch me if you cannnnn" as she took off and started running toward the bathroom, before she got through the door Derek caught her.

He picked her up and said, "now you're mine", she said, "hotstuff, put me down", he swatted her butt and said, "ohhhh but no, I caught you fair and square". She said, "what are you going to do with me"?, he said, "ohhhhh trust me you're gonna love every minute of it" as they headed into the bathroom.

A few seconds later the sound of their moans filled the room as they started another round of passionate love making, some time later they walked out of the bathroom wrapped in towels and each others arms. Derek kissed her shoulder and said, "we need to shower like that more often".

She giggled and said, "count me in", she turned in his arms and kissed his lips and said, "last night and this morning has been so amazing, so perfect". Derek said, "any time I get to spend with you is perfect sweetness", she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I have an idea".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "and what might that be"?, she said, "how about you, me and Hank go to the park for a picnic"?, he said, "I love that idea". She said, "we can pack a picnic basket and go pick up Hank and head to the park for a nice, fun, relaxing family day".

Derek said, "I love the way you think sweetness", she said, "we'll have to run by my house so I can change though", he nodded his head and said, "what are we waiting for let's get this beautiful day started". She slipped into her dress from the night before while Derek changed and soon they were heading out his front door.

About 20 minutes later they were walking through her front door, she said, "I won't be long, I just need to" and he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "we still have over an hour soooo we could"?, she intertwined their fingers and said, "now I'm loving the way you're thinking" as she led him through the beaded curtain that led to her bedroom.

The happy couple quickly stripped each other of their clothes and fell back on the bed where they stayed making love until it was time to go pick up Hank so they could have some fun at the park.


	13. Chapter 13

Learn To Love Again-Ch 13

After picking up Hank from Fran and Daves the happy little family headed toward the park with their picnic basket, as they walked into the park Hank smiled as he pointed toward the pond filled with ducks. Penelope said, "come on buddy, let's go feed the ducks" as she reached into the bag she was carrying for the bread, Derek said, "you two go ahead, when I get everything set up I'll be right there".

Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "see ya soon angel fish" as Hank slid his hand in hers and they started making their way across the park toward the pond. Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched Penelope and Hank as they headed across the park hand in hand.

Hank sat down beside Penelope and giggled as they started tossing the bread to the ducks, Penelope said, "aren't they beautiful Hank"?, he nodded his head and said, "uh huh" as he tossed a piece of bread toward the ducks as they swam toward him. When Derek had everything set up he walked over and joined Penelope and Hank, he sat down and said, "are the two of you having fun"?, Hank looked at his daddy and said, "yeahhhhhh" as he handed his daddy a piece of bread.

The trio spent another 45 minutes before Derek said, "alright who's hungry"?, Hank and Penelope said, "meeee meee" and then laughed, Derek grinned and said, "alright then let's go eat" as they all stood up and walked over to the blanket. Once they sat down Derek said, "alright baby girl, you and Hank dig in", Penelope winked at him and said, "ohhhh you packed the brownies".

Derek said, "of course I did sweetness" as he took a bite of one of the ham sandwiches, Hank looked up at his daddy and smiled and said, "this is yummy daddy". Derek tapped the end of his sons nose and said, "I'm glad buddy" and then he sat there smiling and watching as his son ate the rest of his sandwich and some chips.

When they were done eating some time later Derek said, "anybody want to swing"?, Hank jumped up and down and said, "me daddy, me, I do" as he ran toward the swings. Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "what about you baby girl, you wanna swing"?, she sighed happily and said, "I don't care what we do as long as we're together".

Derek leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you", Penelope smiled and said, "and I love you sugar shack" as she kissed his lips gently before they continued on their way toward the swings. Hank sat down on the swings and Derek said, "here buddy let daddy push you", Hank kicked his feet and smiled as Derek pushed him higher and higher.

When Hank was giggling and having fun Derek stepped over to Penelope and started pushing her, she smiled and said, "he's having a blast hotstuff". Derek said, "he loves the park and spending time with you baby girl", she said, "and I love spending time with both of you to".

Derek stopped her swing and wrapped his arms around her and said, "this feels right doesn't it sweetness"?, she nodded her head and sighed happily as she felt his arms wrapped lovingly around her. She said, "it feels like we've been destined to be here handsome", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "are you having fun"?, she said, "I am, I am" as he kissed the side of her neck again and said, "good.

The little family spent the rest of the afternoon and evening at the park laughing, swinging and having a wonderful time before heading to Sals for a pizza before heading home. After enjoying their food Hank fell asleep in Penelopes arms, Derek gently picked his son up and said, "I'll be right back", Penelope smiled and watched as the two men that had stolen her heart headed up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Learn To Love Again-Ch 14

When Derek came back downstairs a few minutes later Penelope had pillows laying in the floor in front of the fireplace, he smiled as he got down on his knees and kissed her lips. She sighed happilyas she looked into his dark, sexy eyes and said, "today was amazing, I had such a great time with you and Hank, thank you for including me in your plans".

Derek said, "and thank you for coming with us we had a great day with you", Penelope said, "we must have worn Hank out", Derek nodded his head and said, "he was completely worn out, he'll sleep good tonight". Penelope caressed his cheek and said, "you Derek Michael Morgan are an amazing man, a man that has stolen my heart".

He smiled as he put his hand on hers, he said, "and you Penelope Grace Garcia are the most amazing woman I've ever met, you're so kind, loving and ohhhhhh so sexy and all mine" as he leaned in and kissed her y lips. When they pulled apart she said, "as much as I hate to I guess it's time for me to head home", he said, "please don't go, please stay with us, with me".

Penelope said, "I'd love to but", he put his finger on her lips and said, "no butts, I want to fall asleep with you wrapped in my arms and I want to wake up the same way". Penelope smiled and said, "I want that to Derek, I want that to" as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, soon all thoughts of the outside world were gone.

As he was laying her down on the pillows his cell started ringing, he pulled it off of his belt and said, "it's JJ" and then he said, "yeah Jayje", JJ said, "I hate to do this but" and Derek said, "we have a case". JJ said, "sadly yes, grab your go bag and get to the airstrip as soon as you can because we're wheels up in 45", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I understand".

Derek said, "I'll see you there, I've got to get ahold of momma to stay with Hank", JJ said, "alright Morgan and again I'm sorry", he said, "it's not your fault" as the call ended. He looked down at the beautiful blonde laying in front of him and opened his mouth to speak and she said, "you've got a case, you have to leave".

He blew out a deep breath and said, "sadly yes but can we continue this when I get back"?, she winked at him and said, "I believe that can be arranged". He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I'll call you as much as I can".

Penelope said, "I'd like that", he kissed her again before pulling his cell back out and dialing his mom, while he was talking to Fran Penelope picked up the pillows and cleaned up the mess and was standing in the kitchen door as Derek came back down stairs with his go bag in his hand.

Derek said, "you have no idea how much I wanted tonight to be different", she touched his handsome face and said,. "ohhhh trust me my vision, I do, I do" as she leaned in and claimed her lips with his. When they pulled apart he said, "I'll be back as soon as I can", she sighed and said, "just come back to me, to us safely", he nodded his head and said, "I will" and he claimed her lips in another kiss.

They pulled apart as Fran knocked on the door, Derek said, "come in momma", the door opened and she said, "I got here as quick as I cou" and then she saw Penelope and said, "hi Penelope", the buxom blonde said, "hi Fran" as she grabbed her things and walked closer to the door.

Fran said, "I'm sorry that this case ruined your date", Derek looked at Penelope and then at his mom and said, "yeah us to", Penelope said, "well I better head home, be safe handsome and call me", he kissed her lips and said, "I will baby girl", Fran smiled at Penelope and said, "Penelope how about you come over to my house tomorrow night for dinner, that way you and I can get to know each other a little better"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I'd like that Mrs. Morgan".

Fran hugged Penelope and said, "please honey, please call me Fran", Penelope said, "I'd like that Fran", Derek stood watching as the two most important women his life started bonding.


	15. Chapter 15

Learn To Love Again-Ch 15

The next morning Penelope couldn't help but smile as she watched Hank coloring, she could see so much of his father in him and if he turned out to be half the man his father was Hank Spencer Morgan was going to be a great man. She was pulled back to reality when one of her students, a little girl said, "Ms. Garcia", Penelope looked at the little girl and said, "yes Sophie"?, the little girl said, "can you help me"?, she said, "I sure can" as she walked back over to the little girls seat.

A few states away Derek ran his hand over his head as Reid ran an idea by him, Derek said, "so you think this unsub is somebody right here close to us"?, Reid said, "I do and I have an idea on how we can catch him" and the rest of the team leaned in and listened as Reid ran his idea by them.

It wasn't long before the team were scattered throughout the area waiting and watching, watching for the man that had kidnapped and killed 5 women in the past several days. Derek looked up and saw something that wasn't feeling right, he saw a man with a hoodie and dark glasses peeping at him from across the street.

He said, "guys I think that's him", Reid glanced across the street and said, "he seems very interested in what you're doing Morgan", Derek said, "what should I do now"?, Hotch said, "walk across the street and sit down in the park and see if he'll follow you", Derek said, "will do" as he sighed and walked across the street toward the park.

The young man watched as he headed across the street and he started up toward where Derek was, Derek sat down and looked around at the beautiful scenery as he gave the man time to get closer and for his team to make their move. The man sat down beside Derek and said, "it's a beautiful day isn't it"?, Derek said, "yeah, yeah it is".

He watched as the man scooted closer to him and said, "I know who you are agent Morgan and I know why you're here", Derek said, "you do"?, the man said, "I do and guess what"?, Derek said, "what"?, the man pulled out his gun and said, "you're not going to live to find my latest victim" and the sound of a gunshot filled the air.

Derek touched his hand to his chest and pulled it back covered with blood, the man smiled and said, "have a good day" and got up and ran away, Derek tried to get up but blood was pouring from his chest as he slif down off of the bench and onto the cold ground below.

Reid was the first person to get to Derek, he put pressure on the wound and said, "Derek, please hang on, please", Derek said, "w w what happened pretty boy"?, Reid said, "this is all my fault, all my fault". Derek said, "P P Penelope", Reid said, "she's not here", Derek said, "t t tell her I love her" and then his eyes closed.

JJ ran over to Reid and said, "Spence, what can I do"?, Reid said, "call 911 Jayje", she pulled her cell out and dialed 911 and said, "yes this is agent Jennifer Reid and we need an ambulance for a gunshot victim at the park on Elm", she then looked down at her heart broken husband as he did the only thing he could do, hold pressure on the wound and ask his friend to hang on.


	16. Chapter 16

Learn To Love Again-Ch 16

Penelope was sitting and making plans for her class when she heard a knock on her door, she looked up to see Fran standing there, she smiled and said, "Fran what are you doing here"?, Fran walked closer and said, "Penelope, Penelope honey, it's Derek". Penelope shook her head and said, "n n no, no Fran, he's not", Fran said, "he's been shot Penelope".

She felt her knees getting weak and she said, "s s shot, w w what happened"?, Fran put her hand on Penelopes and said, "the unsub he, he shot Derek", Penelope reached up to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "is he, is he going to be alright"?, Fran said, "right now he's in surgery, I'm here to get you and Hank, we need to go".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "H Hanks in the library with the rest of the class", Fran said, "Sarah and Desi are gone to get him now", she grabbed her purse and said, "c c clothes"?, Fran said, "don't worry we'll go pick up a few things for you before we head to the airstrip to get on the jet".

Penelope was speechless all she could do was nod her head yes as Fran helped her toward the door, it was like everything was happening in slow motion. She couldn't believe this, the man she loved was several hours away from her fighting for his life, she was pulled back to reality when Hank said, "mommy, mommy", she picked up the little boy and held him close as they were ushered toward the car.

The flight to Phoenix didn't take long and soon Sarah, Desi, Penelope, Fran and Hank were getting out of the car that Dave had waiting for them at the airport and heading toward the hospital entrance. They walked inside and were immediately met by Dave and Hotch, Fran said, "any news"?, Dave shook his head and said, "he's still in surgery Bella".

Penelope said, "how bad is he, how bad was it"?, Hotch said, "he was shot a point blank range in the chest", Penelope said, "I I I can't lose him, we can't lose him". Dave said, "he's a fighter that one and he's going to do everything he can to come back to us, to you" as they headed over to join the rest of the team to wait on news of how Derek is doing.

It was still another 3 hours before the surgery was over and the doctor walked out to talk to them, she said, "my name is Maggie Smith and I'll be Dereks doctor while he's here", Fran said, "how is he doctor, how's my son"?, Maggie said, "I'm not going to lie to you, to any of you, he's in bad shape" as she motioned for them to all sit down.

They listened as she said, "the bullet did a lot of damage, it hit a few ribs, knicked his liver and spleen before lodging not far from his heart", Dave squeezed Frans hand as Maggie said, "but we were able to get the bullet and stop the bleeding". Penelope said, "when can we see him"?, Maggie said, "right now he's in recovery where he will be for several hours and then he'll be moved to our secured unit".

Hotch said, "we want additional security until the unsub is caught", Maggie nodded her head and said, "additional security has already been ordered and he has several officers outside his room right now". Sarah blew out a deep breath and looked at Maggie and said, "when can we see my brother"?, Maggie said, "not until the morning".

Fran said, "you said that the bullet hit his spleen", Maggie said, "yes, we had to remove the spleen but he can live a long and healthy life without it", she said, "when you see Derek he's going to be hooked up to a lot of equipment". Penelope said, "e e equipment"?, Maggie said, "right now he's hooked up the ventilator to help him breathe so his body can rest, he's hooked up to a heart monitor, several IVs and he has a blood pressure monitor around his arm and an o2 monitor on his finger to help us monitor his vital signs".

Dave said, "thank you doctor", she nodded her head and said, "if anything changes we'll call you, their is nothing you can do here tonight so why don't you all go get some rest"?, Penelope said, "I can't rest, I need to see him, to be close to him". Fran took her by the hand and said, "Derek would want us to go get some rest and take care of Hank and come back in the morning", she reluctantly nodded her head as they headed out of the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

Learn To Love Again-Ch 17

At the hotel Penelope was standing and looking out the window, she couldn't believe that how much things had changed over the past 24 hours, everything was so so good and now the man she loves was fighting for his life. She closed her eyes and wanted to turn back time to last week when everybody was safe and happy, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Reid and JJ.

She walked over to them and said, "Spencer what's wrong"?, Reid looked up at her and said, "you must hate me"?, she sat down and said, "why would I hate you Spencer you haven't done anything wrong". Spencer said it was my idea, my idea is what got my best friend, my brother shot". Penelope put her hand on top of his and said, "I'm not mad at you, this isn't on you Spencer, not on you at all".

Reid said, "y y you really don't blame me"?, she said, "not at all, Derek loves you, he loves you all and he wouldn't want you blaming yourself for what happened to him". Reid smiled weakly at her and said, "thank you", she threw her arms around him and said, "no thank you, thank you for watching over Derek and doing everything you could to keep him safe".

Hank ran over to Penelope and jumped into her arms, she held the little boy close and rocked him back and forth, his eyes were getting heavier and heavier and he smiled up at Penelope and said, "I love you mommy". She smiled and ran her hand over his head and said, "I love you to buddy", the little boy then closed his eyes and fell asleep in the loving arms of the woman he now considered his mommy.

The next morning Penelope woke up early, really early so she left Fran a note and was on her way out of the hotel when she ran into Reid in the hallway. She smiled and said, "you couldn't sleep either"?, he shook his head and said "no, I'm thinking about heading on over to the hospital". Penelope said, "I left a note for the others, that's where I'm heading, do you want to go with me"?, Reid held out his arm and said, "I'd be honored" as Penelope looped her arm thorough his as they headed toward the elevator.

When Reid and Penelope walked into the hospital they walked over to the nurses station and Reid flashed his badge and said, "we're here to see Derek Morgan", the nurse smiled and said, "sure thing agents, he's in the secured unit so if you'll just follow me". Reid and Penelope nodded their heads as they followed the nurse up the hall toward a set of double doors, after that they stepped onto the elevator. When the doors opened they stepped off and the nurse showed the guards her badge and after the guards nodded their heads the nurse, Penelope and Spencer headed inside Dereks room.

Penelope felt tears streaming down her face as she heard the swooshing sound of the ventilator as she walked closer to the bed, he was so still, so quiet and was hooked up to so so many machines. Reid said, "any changes"?, the nurse shook her head and said, "sadly no but the next 48 to 72 hours are the most critical for him".

Reid said, "the rest of our family will be here soon, if you don't care when they get here can you bring them up please"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure thing agent Reid". She checked all of Dereks monitors and said, "everything seems to be stable right now and for the condition he's in that's great news", Reid said, "do you have any idea what his chances are"?, the nurse said, "right now he has a 50-50% chance", Reid sighed and said, "thank you" as both him and Penelope then watched the nurse turn around and walk out of the room leaving them alone with Derek.

Penelope took his big hand in hers and said, "we're here handsome, me and Reid are here", Reid said, "Hank is with your mom and the others, we just needed to see you to know that you're alright". Penelope said, "we need for you to fight hotstuff, fight to come back to us, I love you so much Derek Michael Morgan and when you wake up the first thing I'm going to do is ask you to marry me" causing Reid to grin and say, "that should be more than enough to give you something to fight for Morgan" as he put his hand on Dereks arm.


	18. Chapter 18

Learn To Love Again-Ch 18

Penelope and Reid were still sitting by Dereks side when the nurse walked in to check on him, she smiled and said, "my name is Naomi and I'm Mr. Morgans nurse for today". Reid smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Naomi I'm Spencer Reid and this is Dereks girlfriend Penelope Garcia", Naomi smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you both" as she checked out Dereks machines.

When she was finished she said, "everything is still stable but critical", Reid said, "thank you", she said, "I'll be right outside at the nurses station if either of you need anything or his condition changes", Reid and Penelope both nodded their heads yes as she walked out into the hall. Penelope looked at Reid as he said, "how's Hank doing"?, Penelope smiled and said, "he's doing good and he".

Reid said, "and he what"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "he called me mommy", Reid grinned and said, "that's great, he really loves you Penelope, almost as much as his daddy does". Penelope said, "I can't lose him Spencer, not now", Reid said, "and you won't, he's a fighter and he'll do everything in his power to come back .o us all".

She sighed and said, "I've never felt this way before Spencer, he takes my breath away", Reid said, "and I can tell you that he feels the same way", she said, "you can"?, he said, "you're all he talks about and I've never seen him this way before, not ever". Penelope said, "my life has changed so much since a few days before Halloween, because the first day I met Derek he changed my life forever, I feel so connected to him, it's like we've known each other forever, does that make sense"?, Reid smiled and said, "it does Penelope, it does".

A little while later Reids cell started beeping, he pulled it off of his side and said, "it's JJ, they're out in the waiting room", Penelope said, "maybe we should go and", Reid said, "you stay with Derek and I'll go let them know how he's doing". She nodded her head and said, "thanks Spencer", he said, "any time Penelope, any time" as he walked across the room and out into the hall.

Penelope put her hand on Dereks and said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan, you, Hank and this family are my world", she looked up at his machines and then quickly back to him and said, "I need you, we need you, we all need you angel fish". She sighed and said, "Hank called me mommy today and I've never been so happy and scared at the same time as I am right now".

She laughed and said, "and I know what you're thinking, why am I so scared, wellllll I'm scared because you're here laying in this bed fighting for your life and here this little sweet boy loves me and is so scared and he called me mommy, I love him so much Derek, so much". Penelope said, "when your mom came to school to get me and Hank I was so scared and then everything went numb and when I saw you laying here for the first time it broke my heart into a million pieces".

Penelope said, "Reid was just here, he went to tell the others how you're doing", she watched as his chest would rise and fall and rise and fall, she said, "I want forever with you Derek Michael Morgan, I want everything, the wedding, the honeymoon, I want us to raise Hank and any other little Morgans that come along, that's what I want, I want it all with you hotstuff".

She laid her head down on the side of the bed and said, "I love you please come back to me, please don't leave me", as she laid there she felt the tears streaming down her tired face, she raised up and wiped them away and when she glanced down she couldn't help but smile as she saw his eyes fluttering open. She said, "Derek, it's me, I'm here, you're going to be okay, I'm here" as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

When she raised up she hit the call button and seconds later the nurse walked into the room and said, "hello Mr. Morgan my name is Naomi and I'm going to be your nurse today", Dereks eyes glanced to Penelope and she said, "I'm going to step out into the hall so she can check you out", he grabbed her hand and she said, "it's okay, I'll just be right out in the hall and when she's done I'll be right back in I promise".

He reluctantly let go when she said, "I love you, I love you and I'll be right back", he then watched as she walked across the room and out into the hall so Naomi could check him out so she could notify the doctor. Out in the hall Penelope was all smiles, she was all smiles because he was awake, he was finally awake, she reached for her cell to send Reid a text that's when she heard Frans voice saying, "honey what are you doing out in the hall"?, she ran toward Fran and threw her arms around her and said, "he's awake Fran, he's awake".

The two women stood in the middle of the hall hugging as they celebrated the news that Derek was finally awake


	19. Chapter 19

Learn To Love Again-Ch 19

Fran and Penelope sat waiting and talking until the nurse opened the door a few minutes later and stepped out into the hallway, Penelope stood up and said, "how is he"?, Naomi smiled and said, "the doctor is in right now taking out the breathing tube and when she's finished she'll be out to talk to you".

Penelope said, "he's okay, right"?, Naomi said, "he's doing really good, he'll be sore for a while and have to take it easy but he's doing really really good", their conversation ended as the doctor opened the door and stepped out into the ehall. Fran said, "my son, how's my son"?, the doctor said, "he's doing good, he's off the vent now and all of his vitals are stable and he's resting".

Penelope said, "can we see him now"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "yeah, sure but he's going to be hoarse for a little while due to the breathing tube". Fran said, "thank you for every thing you've done for my baby boy", the doctor said, "your son is a fighter, I've never seen anybody with a stronger will than him, not in all of my years of being a doctor".

Fran said, "he's always been that way and after his father was killed he felt he needed to be the man of the family and with that he thought it was up to him to help me and his sisters, no matter what". Th e doctor said, "if you need anything please just let the nurses know", Penelope and Fran nodded their heads yes as they walked across the hall and through Dereks door.

Once they got through the door Penelope went to one side and her the other, Derek smiled as the two women that meant the most to him took him by the hands. He hoarsely said, "I love you both", Penelope said, "shhhhhh, don't talk handsome but please know that we love you so so much".

Penelope sat down beside him and said, "Derek you I, we need to talk", he said, "is something wrong"?, she said, "no my love, nothing is wrong", he smiled and settled down as she gently squeezed his hand and leaned in closer. Fran stood there watching and listening as Penelope said, "I love you Derek, I love you so much and I want everything with you", Derek said, "baby girl I" and she put her finger over his lips and said, "rest that sexy voice of yours okay"?, he winked at her and nodded his head yes.

She said, "Derek Michael Morgan, will you do me the honor of marrying me and spending the rest of our lives together"?, he said, "that's all I want sweetness, all I want" as she leaned down and claimed his lips with hers. Fran smiled and sent a group text letting everybody know that Penelope proposed to Derek and he happily accepted.

When the happy couple pulled apart Penelope said, "I'm so glad you're awake, I was so afraid", he gently raised his hand and caressed her cheek and said, "it'll take more than that to get rid of me" and then he started coughing. He grabbed his stomach and chest and moaning in pain, Penelope pushed the button for the nurse and it was only a matter of a few seconds before several nurses ran into the room.

Naomi looked at the doctor and she said, "we need to get him on some broad spectrum antibiotics, I'm afraid he's going to develop pneumonia", she nodded her head and said, "what antibiotics would you like to start him on"?, the doctor said, "Bactrim and I'm ordering an x ray just to be on the safe side, I'm not liking that cough".

Derek laid there wincing in pain and the doctor said, "how about I give you something for pain and give you some oxygen by nasal cannula to help with the shortness of breath while we're waiting on your antibiotic"?, Derek nodded his head and watched as the doctor walked out of the room to come back a couple of minutes later with a nasal cannula and something for pain.

Naomi brought the antiobiotics and hooked it up to his IV fluids and then she said, "alright Mr. rMorgan this should help with that cough", Derek hoarsely said, "thank you Naomi", the doctor said, "no talking or I'll have to sedate you, you need to rest". Derek nodded his head and said, "sorry" and then looked at Penelope and smiled lovingly as she intertwined their fingers and smiled back at him.

It was only a matter of a few minutes and his eyes started getting heavy, Penelope smiled at him and said, "sleep my love, I'll be right here when you wake up", he yawned and closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. Naomi looked at Penelope and said, "he's a fighter Penelope", she nodded her head and said, "and I'm so glad", Fran said, "me to honey, me to" as they stood there watching Derek sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Learn To Love Again-Ch 20

Penelope stayed by Dereks side while he slept, she had almost lost him once and it shattered her, she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it and whispered, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan", she couldn't help but smile when Derek said, "and I love you Penelope Grace Garcia". She said, "heyyyyyy no fair you're suppose to be sleeping", he said, "I did sleep but now I want to look at you, at my beautiful fiancee".

She gently squeezed his hand and said, "you need to save that voice handsome, it's still sounding rough", he nodded his head and said, "I can't help myself when I'm around you". She winked at him and said, "how about I see if they can bring Hank in here to see you"?, he smiled at her and said, "he's here"?, Penelope said, "of course he is, he's out there with the others in the waiting room".

Derek said, "yes please, see if they will let me see him", she winked and said, "I'll be right back", he smiled and said, "hurry back baby girl" as he watched her walk out into the hall. When she came back in a few minutes later he was laying there with his eyes closed, she stood watching him , he looked so handsome, so sexy and thankfully so so alive.

A smile covered his lips as he said, "you look so sexy standing there", she said, "how can you see it with your eyes closed"?, he said, "I don't have to see you to know you're sexy sweetness" as his eyes opened. She leaned down and kissed his lips and said, "the doctor said yes that Hank and the others could come in and see you" causing the smile on Dereks face to get bigger.

Reid and Hank were the first two through the door and Derek said, "hey pretty boy, hey little man", Reid said, "how are you feeling Morgan"?, he said, "like I've been run over with a truck". Reid helped Hank up on the bed beside Derek and Hank said, "you okay daddy"?, Derek tapped the end of his sons nose and said, "I'm sore and hurting buddy but daddy is going to be fine and out of here hopefully soon".

Fran said, "you are looking better baby boy", Derek said, "thanks momma", Reid looked at Derek and said, "I'm so sorry", Derek said, "what are you sorry for Reid, you didn't do anything wrong". Reid said, "it was my idea that got you shot, we almost lost you because of me", Derek said, "Reid listen to me, your plan was right on he did what you said he'd do".

Reid said, "yeah, yeah he did but I never thought not even for a second that he'd shoot you", Derek said, "were you able to catch him"? Dave said, "we were, he's cooling his heels in jail right now". Derek said, "good because something tells me he's going to be spending a long long time in there", Penelope sighed and said, "good, he needs to pay for hurting my fiancee", JJ said, "speaking offfffffffffff" as she threw her arms gently around Derek first and Penelope second.

The next few minutes were spent with everybody hugging the newly engaged couple, when they were done Derek said, "what do you think about that buddy, what do you think about daddy and Penelope getting married"?, Hank smiled and said, "so she'd be my mommy for real"?, Derek siad, "that's right buddy, she'd be your mommy for real". The little boy hugged his dad and said, "thank you for making her my mommy", Derek wrapped his arms gently around his son and winked at Penelope as the rest of the family smiled on.


	21. Chapter 21

Learn To Love Again-Ch 21

The next 10 days flew by with Derek getting stronger and stronger every day and Penelope by his side, Hotch had called the school superintendent and arranged for Penelope to take a leave of absence so that she could be with Derek. However, the team minus their injured friend had been sent on another case but Reid kept Derek updated via text and phonecalls after they'd gone back to the hotel for the night.

Penelope and Derek had spent their time alone talking about wedding plans, they had decided that they wanted a Thanksgiving wedding and that was now only a few days away. Penelope had found the dress she wanted online and was having it sent back to Virginia so it would be there when her and Derek returned home.

Hank wanted to stay with his daddy and mommy but Derek was able to convince him that he needed him to go back home with his nana Fran and his aunts to help take care of Clooney. Hank was hesitant to leave his daddy but knew that he was leaving him in very capable and loving hands with his mommy. Penelope glanced at Derek and said, "I bet you're ready to get out of here aren't ya hotstuff"?, he winked at her and said, "truer words have never been spoke baby girl".

Penelope took him by the hand and said, "in a few days we'll be married and then nothing or nobody can steal you away from me", Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "it's me that will be glad because nobody can take you away from me". Penelope laughed and said, "how about we just say we'll both have each other forever and ever and leave it at that"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "deal" causing a smile to cover their faces.

Derek said, "baby are you alright"?, she said, "yeah, why"?, he said, "well you didn't eat much last night or this morning and you're staying tired". She sighed and said, "I'm good my love, I guess I'm still not over almost losing you", he wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tight and said, "I'm here goddess and I'm not going anywhere".

Penelope said, "good because after almost losing you I'm not ready to let you go, not now, not ever" as she leaned in and kissed his lips gently,one kiss led to two and so on and befor ethey got carried away Derek said, "I love you and in a few days you'll be Mrs. Derek Morgan". Penelope said, "and let me tell you I can hardly" and she covered her mouth with her hand and ran into his bathroom and closed the door.

Derek was right behind her and he opened the door and stood here on her knees with her head hanging over the toilet, he quickly wet one of the cloths that were on the sink and started rubbing it over the back of her neck. When she was finished and able to she sat back on the floor and looked up at Derek and said, "thank you" as she took the cool cloth and wiped her face with it.

Derek said, "are you alright, maybe you should let the doctor check you out"?, she said, "I'm alright", Derek said, "baby what aren't you telling me"?, she smiled and said, "I think that I might" and Derek said, "you think you might what baby"?, she said, "I think I might be pregnant".

A smile covered Dereks face and he said, "a baby"?, she said, "I'm not sure but I'm late, like late late", he sighed and said, "we need to find out sweetness", his hand went to her stomach and he said, "just think we might have created a little miracle out of our love".

Penelope smiled and said, "if we did that will give us something else to be thankful for", he nodded his head yes in agreement and said, "how about we find out for sure one way or the other"?, she said, "that sounds like a plan my love" as he gently helped her up off of the floor and they headed back into his room.


	22. Chapter 22

Learn To Love Again-Ch 22

Derek had asked his doctor to please check Penelope out and see if she was indeed pregnant, the doctor happily agreed to do so and right now the happy couple was sitting and waiting on the test results to come back. Derek looked at Penelope and said, "if you're not pregnant don't worry we'll keep trying" and she laughed and said, "oh we will huh"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "that we will goddess" as she rested her head on his shoulders.

Their attention turned to the door as the doctor walked into the room and sat down across from them and said, "well I have your results Penelope", she intertwined fingers with Derek and closed her eyes and said, "what are the results"?, the doctor smiled and said, "congratulations you're pregnant, almost a month".

Derek said, "did you hear that baby girl, we're going to have a baby"?, she sighed happily and said, "I heard hotstuff, I heard" as he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. The doctor handed her a prescription for prenatal vitamins and said, "when you get back home you need to find an OB as soon as possible, okay"?, she grinned and nodded her head and said, "I will, I promise".

Penelope slid her hand to her stomach and said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe we're going to have a baby", the doctor handed her a copy of the results and said, "this might help you believe it" as she watched Penelopes eyes scan the paper with a smile on her face.

The doctor said, "since Derek will be released to go home tomorrow I guess you're both excited", Derek said, "oh yes doc, we have so much to be thankful for this year". Penelope kissed his lips gently and as she felt his hand on her stomach she said, "we sure do", the doctor grinned and said, "I'll have your release papers ready for the morning because I figure you'll want to get out of here early in the morning".

Penelope said, "yes definitely, we need to get back home to our son", Derek grinned at hearing her call Hank their son, Derek said, "and since baby girl here is off on a leave of absence for the rest of the foreseeable future that will give us plenty of time to get everything ready for the wedding in a couple of days".

As the doctor stated toward the door she said, "if you need anything please don't hesitate to let us know", Derek and Penelope both nodded their heads yes in agreement. When they were alone Derek said "I still can't believe it, we're going to have a baby", Penelope put her hand on his and said, "me either but soon we'll have another child to love and spoil rotten".

Penelope said, "just think this summer we'll have a little boy", Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "or a little girl to add to our ever growing family", Penelope sighed happily and said, "I can't wait to get home to let the rest of the family know", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "neither can I baby girl, neither can I".

As the evening continued on a very tired and excited Derek and Penelope laid snuggled together under the covers, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you", she looked up at him and said, "and I love you" as she claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Learn to Love Again-Ch 23

Derek and Penelope laid in his hospital bed wrapped in each others arms, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "how are you feeling sweetness"?, she looked up at him and said, "blessed hotstuff, truly blessed". He kissed her lips gently and said, "me to, I could have lost you, the baby, the team and our family but by the grace of God I'm here with you all today".

Penelope smiled and said, "and I'll thank God everyday for sending you back to me, to us" as her hand slid down to her stomach, Derek grinned as he put his hand on hers and said, "I can't wait to tell everybody tomorrow that this summer we'll have another addition to our family".

Derek said, "momma is gonna be so excited to find out that she's gonna have another grandbaby to spoil rotten", Penelope looked at him and said, "we've got a lot of stuff happening in the next few days, are you sure you're up for it"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I'm up for it, trust me goddess, I'm up for it".

She laid her head back down on his shoulder and said, "I almost lost you, we almost lost you and I just can't imagine what our lives would have been without you angel fish". Derek sighed happily and said, "you're stuck with me for the rest of my life my almost bride and I promise you that I'm going to do everything to make your life happy".

Penelope said, "as long as I have you, Hank, this baby and our family I'm a happy woman", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I couldn't have said it better sweetness". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I can't believe that in 2 days we'll be married", Derek said, "are you chaning your mind about marrying me"?, she looked up at him and quickly said, "never my love, never" as she claimed his lips with hers.

Derek said, "I can't wait to make you my wife", she said, "and I can't wait to make you my husband", Derek said, "you are an amazing woman, so kind, loving and ohhhhhh so sexy baby girl". Penelope grinned and said, "and you my chocolate Adonis are a fineeeeeee speicmen of manhood that is always there for me, you always show me how much you love and want me", Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "and I always will baby girl, I always will".

Derek said, "I can't wait to see Hank, I've missed my little man so much", Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "me to, he's such a sweet little boy and he reminds me so much of you". Derek said, "for so long he was the only bright spot in my life but now I have you and this little one right here" as his free hand gently rubbed her stomach.

Penelope said, "he started calling me mommy while you were in the coma", Derek said, "and how did you feel when he called you mommy"?, she smiled and said, "it made my heart soar with pride to hear him call me mommy". Derek said, "he loves you so much baby girl", she sighed happily and said, "and I love him, he along with his father quickly captured my heart".

The happy couple spent the day resting in bed wrapped in each others arms while they talked about their plans for future, they couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together and everything would start when they got home tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

Learn To Love Again-Ch 24

Derek and Penelope rode in style back to Virginia in the Rossi jet, Fran had sent it to pick them up so she would know they would be able to get the rest they definitely needed. The entire flight back home the newly engaged couple sat wrapped in each others arms talking about their wedding and the news that they were going to be parents.

Penelope sighed happily and said, "I still can't believe it, I can't believe that not only are we going to be married but we're going to be parents in a few months". Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "everybody is going to be so happy for us, especially momma and Hank", Penelope said, "I love you so much" as she leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

As they pulled apart Derek said, "and I love you sweetness", she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "the past few months have been the best and scariest months of my life". Derek listened as she said, "happy because I love you and our son and in the near future we're going to have another member of our family to love and scared because we almost lost you".

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "but I'm here and I'm fine and you my blonde bombshell are stuck with me forever and ever", she giggled and said, "forever is a good place to start" as his lips gently touched hers. The feel of his lips on hers reminded her of their first kiss, the passion, the spark, the emotions that coursed through her body both then and now were a great reminder that dreams do come true.

The flight passed by quick and soon they walking off of the jet, Penelope smiled when she saw Reid and Hank standing there, Derek and Penelope walked over to them and Hank ran into his daddys arms. Derek hugged the little boy and said, "ohhhh I've missed you buddy", Hank said, "I missed you to daddy", the little boy then hugged Penelope and said, "I missed you mommy"

Penelope said, "and mommy missed you to", Reid walked over and hugged Derek and said, "welcome home Morgan", Derek said, "it's good to be home pretty boy, so so good to be home". Penelope hugged Reid and said, "thank you so much for coming to get us Spencer", Reid said, "we couldn't wait to see you, it feels like forever since we last saw you".

Derek said, "how did the case go"?, Reid said, "we finally caught him and he's going to be spending the rest of his life where he belongs, behind bars". Penelope said, "good" as the four family members turned around and headed toward the waiting SUV while their bags were being unloaded.

A few minutes later they were pulling away from the airstrip and heading back toward Casa Morgan, Reid said, "you look a lot better than you did the last time I saw you both". Penelope grinned and said, "we've got plenty of rest', Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "and we have something to tell everybody when we get home".

Reid looked over his shoulder at them and said, "I bet I already know what you want to tell everybody", Derek said, "I don't thing you do pretty boy but you can give it a shot". Reid grinned and said, "something tells me that in a few months we're going to be welcoming a new addition to our family", Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "how did you know"?, Reid said, "you're glowing the way JJ did when she was pregnant with Henry".

Derek grinned and Penelope said, "you would be correct uncle Reid", Hank said, "what are you talking about mommy"?, Derek said, "buddy what would you think about mommy and daddy having a baby"?, Hank smiled and said, "a baby, really"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yeah buddy, really".

The little boy clapped his hands and said, "I'm going to be a big brother", Reid said, "and you're going to be the best big brother ever", Hank smiled and said, "yeppppppp" as he started babbling about all the things he wanted to do with his new brother or sister and Penelope, Reid and Derek smiled all the way home.

The rest of the ride home Hank was so excited, he was going to be a big brother and he couldn't wait to tell everybody, when they pulled up in front of the house they all got out and headed toward the front door. Hank looked up and smiled as Derek pushed the door open and they stepped inside, Penelope covered her mouth as she read the banner haning on the wall, 'WELCOME HOME DEREK AND PENELOPE".

Hank had waited about as long as he possibly could before he screamed, "I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER", the room was filled with smiling people as their sights turned from the little 5 year old boy in front of them to the smiling couple across the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Learn To Love Again-Ch 25

Fran said, "baby boy do you have something to tell us"?, Derek wrapped his arm gently around his soon to be bride and said, "surprise we're having a baby", everybody clapped their hands and started filling the room with the sound of congratulations as they celebrated the news of the newest member.

A few hours later the family started heading home a little group at a time and soon it was just Derek, Penelope and Hank and Derek said, "so buddy, I take it you're happy that you're going to have a baby brother or sister"?, the exhausted little boy nodded his head and said, "uh huh daddy".

Penelope said, "are you about ready for bed"?, Hank nodded his head and yawned, Penelope said, "alright then let's get you and daddy tucked into bed" as the trio headed up the stairs toward their rooms. Penelope kissed Derek on the lips and said "you get out of those clothes and lay down and I'll make sure he's tucked in and then I'll join you", he smiled and said, "sounds good goddess" as he turned and headed into their bedroom.

Hank took a few minutes picking out the pajamas he was going to wear but he soon decided on the Dr. Who that his uncle Reid had given him for Christmas the previous year. Penelope pulled the covers back and smiled as her son climbed into bed and laid his head down on the pillow, she covered him up and kissed the top of his little head.

Penelope said, "alright buddy, it's time for you to go nigh nigh", Hank said, "can you please read me a"?, story"?, Penelope said, "of course I can, what do you want me to read to you"?, he threw the covers back and ran across to his book shelf and pulled one of his favorite books down and ran back over to the bed and handed it to her.

He climbed back in bed and she pulled the covers back up on him and she sat down beside him and said, "alright, are you ready"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeppppppp" and she smiled as she opened the book and started reading. Hank laid there listening and giggling as his mommy did the voices that he loved for her to do, she even stopped several times to tickle the little boy.

Across the hall in their bedroom Derek laid down on his side and laid the pain medication on the table, he'd taken one a few minutes before everybody started leaving and it was starting to kick in. He yawned and said, "it's good to be home, so so good to be home", he pulled the covers up tight around himself and closed his eyes.

In Hanks room Penelope finished the story and closed the book, she then leaned down and kissed the amazing little boy and whispered, "good night buddy mommy loves you", she stood up and sighed before walking across the room to put the book back on the shelf and making her way back across to the door.

She stood looking at the sleeping child for a few minutes before turning on the night light and blowing the little boy that had stolen her heart a kiss, she said, "good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite" before walking out into the hall and shutting the door half way before walking back over to the bedroom she'd been sharing with the man she loved.

When she stepped into the room she couldn't help but smile as she saw that he'd drifted off to sleep, she toed off her shoes and changed into her night clothes before walking over and climbing into bed behind him. She gently wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "good night angel fish I love you". she then pulled the covers up around her and snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes and soon joined him in a peaceful nap.


	26. Chapter 26

Learn To Love Again-Ch 26

The next day and a half flew by and now the men were at Casa Morgan with Derek and the women were at Casa Rossi with Penelope as everybody worked to get the bride and groom ready for their big day. While the men were helping a very nervous groom get ready Hank, Henry and Jack were through the house playing with Clooney, Hank was so excited about getting a new mommy today, especially since it's Penelope.

Derek on the other had was more nervous than any of the team had ever seen him, Hotch said, "I don't remember you being this nervous when you married Savannah". Derek said, "that's because I wasn't nervous then, it was easy peasy but this time it's like boom it's different".

Dave smiled and said, "it's good to see you happy again son", Derek sighed and said, "it's good to be happy, for so long it was like I was in limbo but the first day I met Penelope I was falling hard and fast". Reid grinned and said, "and it's obvious that she feels the same way about you to", Derek said, "what can I say, I love her pretty boy, I love her with all of my heart" and the men all smiled as Dave finished straightening Dereks tie.

At Casa Rossi Penelope was sitting and laughing and talking to Fran and the others as JJ and Emily worked on her hair and makeup, Sarah and Desi were making sure the flowers were ready and Fran was telling the girls about when she married her first husband, Sarah, Desi and Dereks dad Hank.

Penelope said, "you had a magical kind of love with their dad", Fran nodded her head and said, "he was the love of my life, the other part of my heart and when he died it almost broke me". Penelope said, "when you came to get me and Hank when Derek was shot I was so numb and afraid that I was going to lose him and if that would have happened I don't know what would have happened to me".

Fran said, "but the important thing to remember is that you didn't lose him, he's alive and well and in a little while you're going to be marrying him". Penelope sighed happily and said, "and I can't wait to be his wife", JJ grinned and said, "I can't remember ever seeing Derek happier than he's been since he's been with you".

Penelope said, "I've never been more happier than I am now, the day I met angel fish was the best day of my life, well until now" as she slid her hand down to her stomach. Fran smiled and said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, Penelope said, "nervous but good, oh so so good", Emily said, "well you're practically glowing PG", Penelope said, "I can't believe that in about an hour I'm going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan".

Desi said, "I don't know who's happier that you're getting married Derek or Hank", Sarah said, "he loves you so much Penelope", Penelope said, "I love him to, he's such an amazing little boy". Fran said, "he's had a rough life but with you as his mommy I don't doubt that he'll have the best of everything", Penelope said, "awwwww thank you Fran" as she wrapped her arms around her future mother in law.

At the Morgans residence Dave looked at his watch and said, "we better get started, we don't the bride to think you've changed your mind now do we"?, Derek put his jacket on and said, "no, no sir we don't". Hotch said, "I'll get the boys and meet you outside" as he turned around and walked through the house to get Hank, Henry and Jack.

Reid smiled and said, "you ready to do this"?, Derek said, "I've been ready since the day I met her pretty boy" as he put his arm around his friends neck and they walked out the front door. Hotch smiled and leaned in to Dave and said, "happy looks good on him doesn't it"?, Dave said, "it does Aaron, it does" and then he patted the younger man on th the shoulder as they walked out onto the porch to get the groom to his bride.


	27. Chapter 27

Learn To Love Again-Ch 27

A few minutes later JJ and Emily stepped back and JJ said, "what do you think Garcie"?, Penelope stood up and turned around and said, "ohhhhh girlies", Sarah said, "you look like a princess Penelope". Desiree said, "that dress looks amazing on you Penelope and I know that my big brother is going to feel the same way", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "my life has changed so much over the past few months", Fran said, "for the better though honey, for the better", Penelope grinned and said, "most definitely". Sarah walked over to the window and said, "the boys are here", Penelope said, "now I'm getting nervous", JJ laughed and said, "why now"?, Penelope said, "because he's outside and that means it's getting close to time for us to get married, it's getting realllll".

Emily said, "just wait till you're walking up the aisle to him and you see his face for the first time", Fran said, "and when he slides that ring onto your finger, then it's real honey". Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait to marry him and spend the rest of my life being his wife and Hank and this little ones mommy" as her hand moved down to her stomach.

Desi said, "I love it that Hank is the ring bearer", Penelope said, "me to, he looks so adorable in that little tux", Sarah said, "last night he kept showing us how he was going to walk up the aisle with the rings on that little pillow". JJ said, "awwwww that sounds precious", Fran said, "it was, it was absolutely precious but I could be a little biased considering he's my grandbaby".

Penelope said, "speaking of Hank their is something that I would like to run by you before I run it by Derek", everybody looked at her and Fran said, "it sounds very important honey", Penelope said, "ohhhh it is Fran, it is". Sarah said, "don't keep us in suspense Penelope", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I want to adopt Hank", JJ said, "ohhhhh Garcie that's awesome news", Penelope said, "it's the best news but what if Derek doesn't agree"?, Desi said, "don't worry he will, he'll love that idea as much as you do".

Fran said, "you need to run this by Derek and you'll be pleasantly surprised by his answer", Penelope said, "I really want to talk to him about it now", Emily said, "now as in now now PG"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yep my raven haired beauty". Sarah said, "does it really mean that much to you to talk to my baby brother right now"?, Penelope said, "it does Sarah, you have no idea how much", Fran said, "in that case we need to get my son up here" as she pulled her cell out of her purse.

Downstairs Derek is walking through the living room to check on Hank when his cell started ringing, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw, "MAMA" flashing on the ID, he hit talk and said, "momma, is everything alright"?, she said, "baby boy can you come upstairs"?, he said, "yeah sure but why"?, Dereks heart sank when Fran said, "it's Penelope she needs to talk to you".

Derek said, "t t talk to me"?, Fran grinned and said, "don't worry son it's good news", Derek sighed happily and said, "isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding"?, Fran said, "it is that's why you're not going to see her". Derek said, "how is this going to happen"?, Fran said, "you come up and we'll all step out and you can talk to your bride through the door", Derek said, "I'm on my way" as the call ended and he put his cell back into his pocket.


	28. Chapter 28

Learn To Love Again-Ch 28

When Derek got upstairs he smiled as he saw the girls all standing out in the hall, Fran smiled and kissed her son on the cheek and said, "she's waiting for ya son, just knock on the door". Derek grinned and said, "thanks momma", Fran winked and said, "we'll see you downstairs", he nodded his head and said, "see ya downstairs" as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

Penelope smiled as she opened the door and said, "hiya handsome", he said, "hi yourself goddess", Derek said, "momma said, "you needed to talk to me, is something up"?, Penelope said, "I need to run something by you and I wanted to do it before we get married". Derek said, "alright, lay it on me momma", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I want to adopt Hank", Derek said, "that's great news", Penelope said, "it is"?, Derek said, "of course it is and I know that our son will love that idea".

Penelope said, "I love you and our son and in a few months we'll have another little one to love", Derek said, "I love you and our family and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that our life together is filled with love, peace, joy and happiness, lots and lots of happiness". Penelope wiped away the tears that threatened to stream down her cheek and said, "can we get the ball rolling on me adopting Hank"?, Derek said, "I'll talk to Hotch when I get back downstairs".n

Derek looked up the hall and saw Dave walking toward them and he said, "are you two ready, it's almost time to start"?, Derek said, "we're more than ready right sweetness"?, Penelope said, "right angel fish". He put his hand on the door and said, "I love you and I'll be waiting on you outside", Penelope said, "I'll be the one in the white dress walking up the aisle to spend the rest of my life with you".

Dave grinned as he watched his step son turn around and head back toward the stairs, Penelope opened the door and stepped out into the hall and said, "how do I look papa bear"?, Dave said, "ohhhh kitten you look beautiful". Penelope twirled around and said, "I can't believe this is finally happening", Dave said, "believe it honey because in a few minutes you're going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan". Meanwhile downstairs Derek walked up to Hotch and said, "I need to talk to you about something for baby girl", Hotch said, "sure, what's up"?, Derek said, "Penelope wants to start the process to adopt Hank", Hotch smiled and said, "I'll get things started first thing in the morning".

Derek said, "thanks Hotch", Hotch said, "you're very welcome, now, are you ready to get married"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "more than ready, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Penelope". Hotch said, "we better get into our places because it's almost time to start", Derek nodded his head and smiled as he followed Hotch toward the back yard.

Upstairs Dave held out his arm and said, "shall we get you married kitten"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "we shall papa bear, we shall" and they were both smiling as they turned around and headed up the hall toward the stairs. As they got to the bottom of the stairs Hank walked over to them and looked up at her and said, "mommy you look awesome", Penelope leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and said, "thank you and might I say that you look might handsome to"?, Hank blushed and said, "awwwwww mommmmmm" and turned around and headed toward the door but turned around and grinned at her and said, "thanks" before walking out to take his place in line.

Dave sighed and said, "'let's get this party started", Penelope nodded her head yes as they stepped out into the back yard to join the others so they could get the wedding started.


	29. Chapter 29

Learn To Love Again-Ch 29

Derek stood and watched with a smile on his face as first Emily and then JJ made their way up the aisle, they looked beautiful in their dresses and Hotch and Reid would agree. Hotch and Reid were both all smiles as they watched their wives walking closer and closer to the front to join them.

Next came Hank, he looked so adorable in his tux, a younger version of his daddy as he made his way up the flower petal path carrying the wedding bands of his mommy and daddy on the light blue pillow. Derek smiled proudly as he watched his son slowly make his way up the aisle and over to stand in front of Reid and Hotch.

The music then changed to the wedding march, everybody stood up and turned to face the back of the yard as Dave and Penelope made their way to the end of the aisle. When Derek saw her his heart started racing, she looked so amazing, so sexy and that dress hugged her curves in alllllll the right places, he took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as he continued to watch her.

When they joined the others at the front of the yard Dave stopped and kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "you look so beautiful kitten", she winked at him and said, "thank you papa bear". He then put her hand in Dereks and walked over and stood beside Fran, Sarah and Desiree, the minister smiled and said, "you may be seated".

As he looked around the back yard he smiled and said, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Michael Morgan and Penelope Grace Garcia". Derek gently squeezed her hand as the minister said, "marriage and love are what bring us all together today, the love of this man and this woman".

After a short prayer the minister said, "who gives this woman in marriage to this man"?, Dave proudly stood up and said, "I do" and then sat back down beside his beautiful wife. The happy and very nervous couple looked at the minister as he said, "I understand that you have written your own vows"?, the nodded their heads and said, "yes sir" in unison.

Everybody watched as the minister asked for the rings, Hank proudly stepped forward and held up the pillow, the minister said, "thank you young man", Hank said, "you're welcome sir" and then walked back over and stood in front of his uncle Reid and uncle Hotch so the wedding could continue.

The minister said, "Derek take this ring and put it onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her", Derek took a deep breath as he took the ring into his hand and slid it onto her finger. He smiled as he looked into her beautiful eyes and said, "I love you baby girl, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met in my life".

The day I met you was the best day of my life, I love how you love me and Hank, the way you're always there for us, you never cease to amaze me in how much you care. He gently squeezed her hand and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old with you and show you how much I love you each and every day".

Everybody listened as the minister then said, "Penelope take this ring and put it onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", she nodded her head and took the ring into her hand and slid it onto his finger. She then sighed happily as she looked into his dark eyes and said, "I love you with all of my heart Derek, you are the love of my life, the best thing that's every happened to me and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with".

She squeezed his hand and said, "I love our son and this little miracle growing inside me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Hank, our baby and the rest of our amazing family". She sighed and said, "I do now and will always love you Derek Michael Morgan and please know that the best for us is yet to come as we continue our lives together".

The minister said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife", he smlied at the loving couple and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her lips gently, when they pulled apart Hank tugged on his daddys pant leg and Derek looked down and said, "yeah buddy". Hank smiled and said, "is she my mommy now"?, Derek picked up his son and said, "yeah buddy she's your mommy now".

Hank said, "I love you mommy" as he threw his little arms around her neck, with tears streaming down her face she said, "and I love you Hank" as she wrapped her arms lovingly around her son. The minister smiled as he said, "IT GIVES ME GREAT PLEASURE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME MR. AND MRS. DEREK MORGAN AND THEIR SON HANK".

As the family headed over to the reception tent their family and friends clapped their hands as they shouted their congratulations to the newlyweds


	30. Chapter 30

Learn To Love Again-Ch 30

As the little family walked into the tent Fran said, "congratulations", everybody clapped their hands and then proceeded to hug the husband, wife and son before making their way to the make do dance floor. Hotch said, "it's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance as husband and wife", he smiled and said, "congratulations Derek and Penelope , we wish you both only the best of luck".

Derek intertwined fingers with his beautiful bride and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she kissed his lips and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" as he pulled her into his arms. As the words to the song "Here and Now" filled the tent Penelope said, "ohhhh I love this song" as they started dancing their way across the tent.

Their family watched as they held each other close, they made an amazing couple, a beautiful couple and they had overcome almost losing each other to make them see that they belonged together. Now husband and wife joined together by God in front of their family and friends, they had an adorable 5 year old son and soon they would have another child to love, cherish and protect for the rest of his or her life.

A few minutes later their first dance ended with a loving kiss, Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm the luckiest man in the world because you picked me to spend the rest of your life with". Penelope said, "it's me that's the lucky one here, I have you, Hank, the rest of our family and this little one right here" as her hand slid down to her stomach.

As the celebration continued over the next several hours the family ate, laughed, talked and danced as they celebrated the marriage of their two friends Derek and Penelope Morgan. They laughed as Derek and Penelope cut the cake and then smashed pieces all over each others faces, the kids laughed and cheered them on making the memory all the more perfect and memorable.

Some time later Hank walked over to Penelope and said, "will you dance with me mommy"?, she put her hand in his and said, "mommy would love to dance with you buddy". Derek sighed and walked over to his mom and said, "would you like to dance with your baby boy"?, Fran said,"I'd love to honey" as she slid her hand in his and he led her to the center of the dance floor.

Hotch and Reid watched as Henry and Jack asked JJ and Emily to dance and then led their mommies to the dance floor to join the other son/mommy dancers for a dance around the floor. Dave, Hotch and Reid snapped picture after picture of everybody dancing, they couldn't help but smile as they watched the dancing continue until the end of the song.

The evening was drawing to a close and Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "momma and Dave are keeping our son tonight sooooooo how about we say our goodbyes and head on out"?, she winked at him and said, "sounds good my love, sounds reallllll good" as they intertwined fingers and made their way over to their family.

After saying their goodbyes their family ran beside them tossing birdseed and shouting their congratulations, the newlyweds climbed into their car and pulled away from the Rossi mansion waving at their lovely family. Hank smiled, waved and watched until the car was out of sight, he then smiled up at Fran and said, "nana"?, Fran said, "yeah honey"?, he happily said, "I've got a mommy, I've got a mommy".

Dave picked him up and said, "yes you do and she's a keeper isn't she"?, Hank said, "forever and ever nonno" as they headed inside the huge Rossi mansion to spend more time with their remaining family.


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter contains sexual content

Learn To Love Again-Ch 31

When they walked through the front door Derek pulled his bride into his arms and kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you my beautiful beautiful wife". She sighed and said, "and I love you my sexy sculptured Adonis, now and forever" as he pulled her in for another passionate kiss that lasted until they pulled apart gasping for air.

Penelope said, "make love to me hotstuff", he picked her up and kissed her lips and said, "your wish is my command" as he carried her bridal style up the staircase that led to their bedroom. When they got to their door he put her down and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you more", he said, "not possible" as he reached around her and unzipped her dress.

As it puddled at her feet he inhaled and said, "perfection baby girl, you're pure perfection" as he leaned down and started kissing his way from her lips to the side of her neck and back up to her lips. Clothes flew everywhere and soon the lovers collapsed on the bed wrapped in each others loving arms.

Derek hovered over her just looking at how beautiful she was, she caressed his cheek and said, "I've never been happier than I am right now" as she pulled him down for another kiss. When they pulled apart Derek said, "me either baby girl" and seconds later they both gasped in pleasure as he slid inside her inch by glorious inch.

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around her husbands waist as he started out at a slow pace, after a few kisses the pace doubled in speed and rdepth, earning moans of pleasure from the bride and groom. Their bedroom filled with their moans and groans as they worked together to give an explosive release.

Each time was like the first time, so passionate, so loving and so so filled with desire, as Derek slid in and out of her he closed his eyes and enjoyed the friction between their bodies as she met him thrust for thrust. He'd never felt this way before, not even with Savannah, he'd loved her but not like this, nothing like the way he felt for Penelope.

Penelope wrapped her arms around his muscular back and dug her nails in as she arched her back and moaned his name in pleasure, each thrust, each kiss, each touch, all bringing them closer and closer to release. Penelope Garcia was no virgin not by a long shot and she had been in love before or at least she thought she had, well that was until she met Derek Michael Morgan.

The first time they met she knew, she just knew that he was the one for her and with each passing day it only became more and more obvious to both her and him that she was right. She was pulled out of her thoughts as he body started to tingle and she knew that she was only seconds, only thrusts away from bliss.

Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her starting to tighten, he knew that he was only seconds from exploding inside her and sure enough a few hard deep thrusts later wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both. Before collapsing beside her on the bed Derek said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan, now and forever", she rolled over onto her side and said, "and I love you handsome, you and only you" as they snuggled close.

Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you handsome", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "and I love you baby girl". The happy couple looked at each other and then she leaned in and kissed his lips gently, he then rolled her back over onto her back and thus started round 2 of to many to count that night of passionate lovemaking as they continued to celebrate their love over and over.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	32. Chapter 32

Learn To Love Again-Ch 32

Epilogue

Several months later Penelope was laying in the hospital holding her husbands hand and pushing as she brought their child, a little girl into the world. Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I love you" as he watched the doctor cut the cord, wrap the baby and hand her over to Penelope.

Derek kissed his daughter on the top of the head and said, "hi there princess, I'm your daddy and this beautiful and exhausted woman holding you is your mommy". Penelope said, "look at her handsome, she's perfect, she's absolutely perfect", Derek said,"of course she is she's just like her momma".

While the proud parents were holding their daughter the doctor was sewing Penelope up and getting her ready to move into her room so the rest of the family could see both her and the baby. Derek said, "we really need to decide on a name for her baby girl", Penelope nodded her head and said, "that we do because we can't go around calling her princess all of her life".

Derek said, "I know we had a few names picked out for both a boy and a girl but we never narrowed it down to one name for each", she said, "no, no we didn't". Derek said, "so how about you pick a name and I'll pick a name and that'll be our little girls name", Penelope nodded her head yes and smiled.

About an hour later the team walked into Penelopes room and headed straight over to the bed to get a close look at the newest member to their family. Fran said, "ohhhh just look at her she's perfect, look at those little fingers", Hank said, "she's so little daddy", Derek said, "when you were born you were this little to", Hank said, "nooo, really"?, Derek laughed and said, "yes really" as he rubbed the top of his sons head.

Dave said, "awwww look at the little bambina, she's gorgeous", Emily and JJ said, "awwwwwww beautiful" in unison", Reid said, "she'll be a doctor who whiz in no time" and Hotch said, "she's beautiful and when she gets older Dereks gonna have to beat the boys off with a stick", Derek nodded his head and said, "yeah, tell me about it man" as his attention turned back to his daughter.

Sarah and Desi were all smiles as Desi said, "and of course you know you'll not have a shortage of baby sitters, right"?, Penelope said, "never had a doubt girlies, never a doubt". Fran said,"speaking of my beautiful granddaughter what's the sweethearts name"?, Derek looked at Penelope and then at the others as Penelope opened her mouth and readied to speak.

Penelope said, "everybody we'd like for you to meet Destiny Francine Morgan", Fran covered her mouth with her hands and said, "it's perfect, a perfect name for the little bundle of joy". Derek said, "it's like me and Penelope were destined to be together and then she came along cementing our bond so we thought that Destiny would be the perfect first name".

Dave said, "and so it is son, and so it is", Fran said, "and I'm so honored that you gave her my name for her middle name", Derek said, "we wanted her to have a strong name, the name of a woman that would always love and do anything for her", Fran wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "I'll always love and do anything for my family baby boy, always".

Penelope said, "would you like to hold her"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "yes please". Penelope gently handed the baby over to Fran and smiled as she watched Fran kiss the baby gently on the forehead and say, "I'm your nana and I love you so much Destiny Francine Morgan".

Derek sat down on the bed beside his wife and wrapped her up in his arms and smiled as they watched the family bonding with the newest addition to their family. Penelope laid her head down on Dereks shoulder and smiled proudly as she watched as everybody got their chance to hold Destiny.

The family spent the next several hours spending time with Derek, Penelope, Hank and Destiny and bonded as a family as they fully welcomed the sweet child into the clan.

THE END


End file.
